Fate Lines
by SkinnyLove16
Summary: Maths tells three of the saddest love stories. Based on decisions she makes, Brittany finds herself in four scenarios involving a train, a coffee shop and a beautiful woman. Short Brittana story.
1. Tangent Lines

**Tangent Lines- Together once then parted forever**

* * *

Brittany was running late again.

She didn't exactly know how this time; just that she woke up ten minutes early, yet still found herself running towards the train station in hopes of catching the 7:03 to her job. If she missed this it would be another seven minutes before the next train would come and she would have to run to work. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself by falling over as she ran.

Yet it didn't matter how far Brittany pushed herself that morning, she had missed her train and was mad at herself. _'Damn it!' _she thought. She sighed and stood to the side, tidying her hair as she caught her breath. She felt the cold morning seep through her body and take rest inside of her. The luminous orange sign coming from the coffee shop window caught her eye and she decided to treat herself to a hot chocolate.

The blast of warmth attacked Brittany as she entered the little shop; the familiar odour of coffee comforted her and she felt less bad about missed her train now. She placed her order and waited patiently as the tired woman behind the counter slowly made her drink. A tinkle from behind indicated someone else had entered the show and Brittany found herself turning round out of curiosity.

A stunning woman sauntered into the room and Brittany found herself looking at all of her. From the top of her silky brown hair to her curves and long legs. The mysterious lady stood next to Brittany and paid for a cup of green tea. No matter how hard she tried, Brittany couldn't look away from her.

The next moment the woman turned to her and made eye contact. Brittany felt her face flush and her lips pull into a smile at the same time. The lady smiled back and Brittany's heart started racing. She averted her gaze quickly and found the lady placing her drink on the table. Before she could say anything, Brittany rushed out of the shop.

As she boarded the train when it arrived, Brittany wondered down the carriage looking for a seat. She held her bag tightly to herself so not to cause any more destruction than necessary. Her slim frame moved around people until she saw a vacant seat and made a beeline for it. It wasn't until she sat down that she realised the person occupying the seat next to hers was the woman from before. They smiled at each other again and Brittany found herself wondering if she should say something. But she didn't, and neither did the woman.

Halfway through the journey Brittany felt a searing hot pain fall onto her leg and splash off. She looked over and saw the lady grabbing tissues and her tea cup tipped over.

"I'm so sorry! I'm usually not this clumsy!" She said frantically as she wiped Brittany's leg and the table. Brittany felt a giggle escape and thought how cute this woman was.

"Don't worry, I usually am." The woman smiled at Brittany's reply.

"Let me guess, you're a human health hazard." The woman had a cheeky glint in her eye and Brittany smiled even harder.

"I did have a warning sign around my neck but I lost it." The woman tipped her head back and laughed. Together they cleaned up as much of the mess as they could in silence. It was comfortable though and Brittany kept making eye contact with the woman and smiling.

"I'm Santana by the way." She said afterwards. Santana, it was a beautiful name and it suited her perfectly.

"I'm Brittany." They smiled again, a lot of their communication was through smiles but Brittany didn't mind. Words never came easily to her.

"Do you get this train often?" Brittany asked.

"As often as I go to work." The words were simple enough but Brittany sensed a hidden meaning behind them. She didn't know her well enough though to press the issue and instead answered Santana's question of how often she caught this train.

"Good thing you were late, otherwise I would never have had the pleasure of meeting you." She winked and Britt reminded herself how to breath. It had been a while since someone had been so confident about flirting with her. Because that's what they were doing wasn't it? Flirting and Brittany had forgotten how much she enjoyed it.

The train pulled into the stop before Brittany's and Santana started rising. Brittany knew they wouldn't be going to the same place but it still disappointed her that they had to go their separate ways now.

"I guess I'll see you around Britt." Santana danced her way out of the carriage and Brittany waved goodbye as the train pulled away. She looked at the empty space next to her now and saw a piece of folded paper on the table. Before she could pick it up a gust of wind from the window pushed it over the table and into a splash of tea. Brittany didn't particularly want to pick it up and try and distinguish it now, it might not even be for her.

The next few days Brittany deliberately waited for the 7:10 train just in case she saw Santana again. She didn't and eventually Brittany realised it wouldn't happen again and got back into her old routine.


	2. Asymptote Lines

**Asymptote lines- Only gets closer but never meets**

* * *

_A/N Some paragraphs are the same but I added in a few sentences to some so I encourage you to read them again so you don't miss a bit._

* * *

Brittany was running late again.

She didn't exactly know how this time; just that she woke up ten minutes early, yet still found herself running towards the train station in hopes of catching the 7:03 to her job. If she missed this it would be another seven minutes before the next train would come and she would have to run to work. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself by falling over as she ran.

Yet it didn't matter how far Brittany pushed herself that morning, she had missed her train and was mad at herself. _'Damn it!' _she thought. She sighed and stood to the side, tidying her hair as she caught her breath. She felt the cold morning seep through her body and take rest inside of her. The luminous orange sign coming from the coffee shop window caught her eye and she decided to treat herself to a hot chocolate.

The blast of warmth attacked Brittany as she entered the little shop; the familiar odour of coffee comforted her and she felt less bad about missed her train now. She placed her order and waited patiently as the tired woman behind the counter slowly made her drink. She started to rummage inside her bag, looking for her phone to text Quinn and tell her she was going to be late again. She placed her purse on the side counter as she continued looking.

A tinkle from behind indicated someone else had entered the show and Brittany found herself turning round out of curiosity. A stunning woman sauntered into the room and Brittany found herself looking at all of her. From the top of her silky brown hair to her curves and long legs. The mysterious lady stood next to Brittany and paid for a cup of green tea. No matter how hard she tried, Brittany couldn't look away from her.

The next moment the woman turned to her and made eye contact. Brittany felt her face flush and her lips pull into a smile at the same time. The lady smiled back and Brittany's heart started racing. She averted her gaze quickly and found the lady placing her drink on the table. Before she could say anything, Brittany rushed out of the shop, accidently leaving her purse behind.

As she boarded the train when it arrived, Brittany wondered down the carriage looking for a seat. She held her bag tightly to herself so not to cause any more destruction than necessary. Her slim frame moved around people until she saw a vacant seat and made a beeline for it. However a lady with a pram got there first and Brittany started getting frustrated. She couldn't ask the lady to move since she had a baby yet she also had nowhere to sit.

At the other end of the carriage she spotted an empty seat and started walking towards it. She looked back at the seat where she would have been and noticed the woman from the coffee shop was sitting next to the window. Brittany hated her luck even more now and wished she had been quicker. She slowly sat down and counted down the minutes until her train arrived at her stop.

Just as the train pulled into the station before Brittany's, a hand flew in front of her face and she looked up into the eyes of the beautiful woman from earlier. In her other hand was Brittany's purse.

"You dropped this in the shop." The silky voice explained and Brittany slowly took the item from her, trying to inconspicuously touch her soft skin. It was silly but she looked like the kind of woman who had nice hands.

"Thank you." Brittany managed to reply. They smiled at each other before the lady waltzed away, off the train. Brittany watched her walk confidently out of the station as the train pulled away and wondered who that woman was. She definitely felt annoyed at how she never got to meet her properly.


	3. Parallel Lines

**Parallel lines- Lines that never meet**

* * *

Brittany was running late again.

She didn't exactly know how this time; just that she woke up ten minutes early, yet still found herself running towards the train station in hopes of catching the 7:03 to her job. If she missed this it would be another seven minutes before the next train would come and she would have to run to work. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself by falling over as she ran.

Yet it didn't matter how far Brittany pushed herself that morning, she had missed her train and was mad at herself. _'Damn it!' _she thought. She sighed and stood to the side, tidying her hair as she caught her breath. She felt the cold morning seep through her body and take rest inside of her. The luminous orange sign coming from the coffee shop window caught her eye and she decided to treat herself to a hot chocolate.

The blast of warmth attacked Brittany as she entered the little shop; the familiar odour of coffee comforted her and she felt less bad about missed her train now. She placed her order and waited patiently as the tired woman behind the counter slowly made her drink. A tinkle from behind indicated someone else had entered the show and Brittany found herself turning round out of curiosity.

A stunning woman sauntered into the room and Brittany found herself looking at all of her. From the top of her silky brown hair to her curves and long legs. The mysterious lady stood next to Brittany and paid for a cup of green tea. No matter how hard she tried, Brittany couldn't look away from her.

The next moment the woman turned to her and made eye contact. Brittany felt her face flush and her lips pull into a smile at the same time. The lady smiled back and Brittany's heart started racing. She averted her gaze quickly and found the lady placing her drink on the table. Before she could say anything, Brittany rushed out of the shop.

Santana watched as the blonde ran out of the shop, clutching her drink and blushing bright red. She chuckled; it had been a while since she saw someone that sweet. She grabbed her drink and walked onto the carriage before placing herself in the seat near the window. She wondered about that blonde and thought about how pretty she was.

As she boarded the train when it arrived, Brittany wondered down the carriage looking for a seat. She held her bag tightly to herself so not to cause any more destruction than necessary. At first glance she didn't see anything available in the carriage on her left so she turned around and walked in the opposite direction to find a space to sit down.

In the left carriage Santana sighed as the blonde walked away. She hoped that the beautiful stranger would have sat next to her but instead a lady with a baby occupied that space. Santana sighed, she hated babies; they were loud and messy. She knew already that this wasn't going to be her day.

At the stop before hers, Brittany looked out of the window and saw the woman from this morning depart the train. _'She must have been in the other carriage!' _Brittany mentally hit herself for being lazy and not checking properly for a seat. She watched her fade away and the train carried on its journey and wondered why she never had the chance to meet this fascinating lady.


	4. Circle

**Cirlce- Not a line but never ends**

* * *

Brittany was running late again.

She didn't exactly know how this time; just that she woke up ten minutes early, yet still found herself running towards the train station in hopes of catching the 7:03 to her job. If she missed this it would be another seven minutes before the next train would come and she would have to run to work. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself by falling over as she ran.

Yet it didn't matter how far Brittany pushed herself that morning, she had missed her train and was mad at herself. _'Damn it!' _she thought. She sighed and stood to the side, tidying her hair as she caught her breath. She felt the cold morning seep through her body and take rest inside of her. The luminous orange sign coming from the coffee shop window caught her eye and she decided to treat herself to a hot chocolate.

The blast of warmth attacked Brittany as she entered the little shop; the familiar odour of coffee comforted her and she felt less bad about having missed her train now. She placed her order and waited patiently as the tired woman behind the counter slowly made her drink. A tinkle from behind indicated someone else had entered the show and Brittany found herself turning round out of curiosity.

A stunning woman sauntered into the room and Brittany found herself looking at all of her. From the top of her silky brown hair to her curves and long legs. The mysterious lady stood next to Brittany and paid for a cup of green tea. No matter how hard she tried, Brittany couldn't look away from her.

The next moment the woman turned to her and made eye contact. Brittany felt her face flush and her lips pull into a smile at the same time. The lady smiled back and Brittany's heart started racing. She averted her gaze quickly and found the lady placing her drink on the table. Before she could say anything, Brittany rushed out of the shop.

As she boarded the train when it arrived, Brittany wondered down the carriage looking for a seat. She held her bag tightly to herself so not to cause any more destruction than necessary. Her slim frame moved around people until she saw a vacant seat and made a beeline for it. It wasn't until she sat down that she realised the person occupying the seat next to hers was the woman from before. They smiled at each other again and Brittany found herself wondering if she should say something. But she didn't, and neither did the woman.

Halfway through the journey Brittany felt a searing hot pain fall onto her leg and splash off. She looked over and saw the lady grabbing tissues and her tea cup tipped over.

"I'm so sorry! I'm usually not this clumsy!" She said frantically as she wiped Brittany's leg and the table. Brittany felt a giggle escape and thought how cute this woman was.

"Don't worry, I usually am." The woman smiled at Brittany's reply.

"Let me guess, you're a human health hazard." The woman had a cheeky glint in her eye and Brittany smiled even harder.

"I did have a warning sign around my neck but I lost it." The woman tipped her head back and laughed. Together they cleaned up as much of the mess as they could in silence. It was comfortable though and Brittany kept making eye contact with the woman and smiling.

"I'm Santana by the way." She said afterwards. Santana, it was a beautiful name and it suited her perfectly.

"I'm Brittany." They smiled again, a lot of their communication was through smiles but Brittany didn't mind. Words never came easily to her.

"Do you get this train often?" Brittany asked.

"As often as I go to work." The words were simple enough but Brittany sensed a hidden meaning behind them. She didn't know her well enough though to press the issue and instead answered Santana's question of how often she caught this train.

"Good thing you were late, otherwise I would never have had the pleasure of meeting you." She winked and Britt reminded herself how to breath. It had been a while since someone had been so confident about flirting with her. Because that's what they were doing wasn't it? Flirting and Brittany had forgotten how much she enjoyed it.

The train pulled into the stop before Brittany's and Santana started rising. Brittany knew they wouldn't be going to the same place but it still disappointed her that they had to go their separate ways now.

"I guess I'll see you around Britt." Santana danced her way out of the carriage and Brittany waved goodbye as the train pulled away. She looked at the empty space next to her now and saw a piece of folded paper on the table. She managed to catch it before it landed in tea and a result of a sudden gust of wind. One the paper in neat handwriting it said:

_These may just look like random numbers but they're actually my phone number. Give me a call sometime. _

Brittany smiled and slipped that paper into her pocket.

* * *

For the second time that month, Brittany was late again. It was a déjà vu moment as Brittany still had no idea how she managed to do it. She patiently waited for the 7:10 train on the platform and breathed a sigh of relief when it arrived.

After shuffling towards an empty window seat she relaxed and pulled her phone out, texting Quinn that she would be late.

"Good to know it's working then." A voice from above called and Brittany turned towards Santana and smiled. She sat down next to Brittany and got comfortable, intending on staying.

"I was actually really nervous and wasn't sure what exactly I could say." Brittany blushed at how stupid she sounded but Santana just smiled, crinkling her nose a little and looking adorable.

"It's okay. I was just worried that I did something to repulse you."

"Oh no! The opposite actually; I haven't stopped thinking about you." Brittany's phone pinged and she was saved from thinking about her words and cringing at her desperate she was coming off as now.

_No need, we're shut today. Sugar wanted to use it for 'private lessons.'_

"Is Sugar some sort of stripper?" Santana asked. Brittany chuckled, a lot of people assumed that about her.

"No, she's my friend who's insanely rich and owns a dance studio where I work. Sometimes she closes it for a day to take her date there and have some alone time." Understanding passed onto Santana's face and Brittany wondered if she should just get off the next stop and go back home. She could watch a movie or order a pizza.

"Well if you're not busy do you want to get a coffee?" It was the first time Santana looked shy since Brittany had met her.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Since you're on a train." She smiled at Brittany's word in a sweet way.

"Britt, the only reason I got on was so I could talk to you. I was just lucky I picked the right day."

Brittany smiled and nodded before they both got off the stop and entered the coffee shop.

* * *

"Hey Britt." Santana smiled and pecked her cheek quickly before sitting down. Brittany felt herself blush again, even after a few months of dating she still felt like a shy girl on the first date. Santana loved it though and swore every time that Brittany was adorable.

"Going to work today?"

"Yeah, which sucks."

"You never told me why you work irregularly."

Santana sighed and pushed a lock of hair out of her face. "My uncle owns this bar and asks me to work there sometimes but I hate it. I only go when I need the money and he can't exactly fire me because I'm his family so it's a sort of vicious cycle." Brittany grabbed her hand and pouted; she knew what it was like to be in a job she hated and felt so fortunate that she had been offered the chance to be a dance teacher. The thought of this gave Brittany an idea.

"Wait, you like singing right?" Santana nodded and her eyes lit up. It was her hidden talent and love.

"Babe, I could talk to Sugar and ask if you could teach kids how to sing if you're interested." Santana stayed silent for a moment before squealing and throwing herself onto Brittany.

"That would be amazing! I would love that! Thank you!" She was so ecstatic that Brittany couldn't help but laugh.

"If you get this we would be seeing each other all the time then." Brittany moved so she was comfortable with Santana laying on her as she spoke.

"I wouldn't mind meeting you every day." Santana winked.

_Neither would I. _Brittany thought.


End file.
